In a Millennium
by Biennia Baron
Summary: While visiting his father in egypt,Ryou meets a strange family. At his return to Japan he is shocked to find an acceptance letter to a magic school waiting for him. How will he survive against new magic, and a dark lord after his power? T for Language...
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER! However much I wish I did…**

**So this is my second attempt at a crossover, well the characters are interesting so I am just gonna write it. Anyway I changed Ryous age to be 13 to match the Golden trios age in the third book. So Yeah… ^_^**

Ryou Bakura hesitantly followed his father across the sandy banks of the dig site, it had been a week since he had left Domino and he was already missing his friends there, without the spirit in his head keeping him company, his head felt empty. It had been weeks since he had given the ring to Yugi. He hadn't really wanted to leave Japan but it had been so long since his father had actually wanted to spend time with him, he couldn't have refused.

"Bill Weasley" his father called excitedly, waving at the strange red-headed group touring the tombs. Ryou blinked in surprise at their outrageous choice of clothing, the long robes were in tatters and seemed useless in the heat of the Egyptian sun. "Shen." One of the group greeted his father. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Shen gestured vaguely in the direction Ryou was standing, "I am working on the dig and decided to take the chance to show my son around."

The group turned in surprise to Ryou, they just seemed to realize that he was there, he honestly wasn't surprised as he went out of his way to be as unobtrusive as possible though.

"H-hello." he stammered looking down at his feet awkwardly, a light blush staining his cheeks. It was an effort to remember to speak in English not the Japanese he was used to when he was so nervous.

"Hey, I'm Ron Weasley. Bill here is the second oldest. (Or is he the oldest? I don't feel like looking it up so… deal) He works in Egypt we're just visiting. What's your name?" the boy who spoke seemed like he was about Ryou's age with the same carrot red hair as the rest of the group.

"Ryou Bakura." Ron stared at the albino boy, suspicious of his kind hearted attitude. NOBODY could look that weak could they? "Are going to look in the tombs?" Ryou hesitantly asked, even without the spirit's influence he was still drawn to the tombs.

"Yeah," The youngest girl piped up, "Bill got a friend to talk with someone who said they could get us a guide… Did you know that some of the tombs are _cursed?_" she whispered like she was sharing a huge secret.

"Ano…" Ryou wasn't sure _how_ to reply, yes he knew the curses that were cast on the tombs, he was friends with a 5,000 year old Egyptian Pharaoh and a Tomb Keeper. Not to mention the 5,000 Tomb Robber who had spent years breaking into said tombs through the curses and had unknowingly passed on his knowledge. Luckily he was saved from answering from the girls mother.

"Ginerva Weasley. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" the plump women yelled her face going an even deeper shade of red then Ryou's.

"Am I interrupting something?" a sly voice broke through the impending storm. "If I am I could leave. " the blond haired Egyptian boy seemed amused chaos caused by Mrs. Weasley.

As the argument calmed down the blond actually took the time to look over the group he had interrupted, the red heads all seemed familiar but before he thought to much on where he had seen them before he noticed the pale figure that was very familiar.

"Ryou!" he shouted as he hugged his friend. " I haven't seen you since Battle City. How are you doing?"

"Fine actually, he's gone." without noticing Ryou had slipped into ancient Egyptian. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh- Isis sent my to guide some of her acquaintances through the tombs." He replied offhandedly. Something clicked in Ryous brain connecting what the girl Ginny had said and

What he had just learned from Malik.

"Excuse me for interrupting- but who are you?" Bill asked guardedly.

Malik blinked. "Oh I am Malik Ishtar I am suppose to guide a group through the tombs." He shuddered slightly. "Who are you?"

This time it was Bill's turn to look surprised, "I am Bill Weasley, my family came to look through the tombs we're waiting for the guide."

Ryou stared. Waiting to see if Malik realized, he didn't. So the albino tugged the taller boy down and whispered something in his ear. "What!" Malik yelped.

The rest of the group jumped as well at the screech. They watched in apprehension as the blond straightened and gave a creepy smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Ron demanded his face flushing at the look Malik gave him.

"To go into the tombs of course." The Tomb Keeper answered dryly before grabbing Ryou and dragging him along as he stalked to the entrance of the tombs.

**Don't worry this wont all be with just the Weasleys this just the prologue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. It is much appreciated, but don't forget to review this chapter. Anything's fine even flames… as long as there is an explanation. **

**I also need to thank my sister for writing most of this chapter as my inspiration decided to take a Vacation before Regents Tests. **

The group headed towards the tombs, entering the long sandstone hallway that glittered in the glimmered in the flickering torchlight, their shadows dancing on with the hieroglyphic figures on the wall.

Just outside the entrance the twin redheads had runoff to play a prank on the stiff Professor Bakura, and Ginny had been caught by her mother and forbidden to enter the dangerous tombs. So the group which entered consisted of only Malik, Ryou, Ron, and Bill.

"Malik," Ryou asked quietly, as he was dragged forward by his overenthusiastic friend, "Do I really have to go with you?" He didn't want to enter the tombs, to be confronted memories better left forgotten.

"Yeah," The redhead boy agreed, "Why do we have to bring him?"

Malik glared at the two protestors, "Because," he tersely explained. "Ryou knows a lot about the tombs. He can take care of any traps that might have been missed; we don't want to be cursed." Despite the nature of his words, his tone was light, it had an almost sing-song quality to it that Ryou recognized as a warning. Ron however did not.

"What could he do?" the boy snapped, annoyed at his brothers capability being questioned, "He's not that old. If its that dangerous wouldn't it make more sense to bring one of the adults with us instead?"

Maliks lilac eyes flashed dangerously at the insult. "Ryou is much better then those fools, Egypt and her protectors accept him. Besides he can do the dirty work, then I wont have to. Isis is already making me bring you idiots into the tombs, I don't want to have to do more."

"Well," huffed the boy, "You don't have to be so rude about it."

"And you-" Malik started, only to be hastily cut off by Ryou's hand slapping across his mouth.

"Don't argue, Malik, don't worry I will help in the tombs." the supposedly soft-spoken boys was harder then it was earlier, turning to the rest of the redheaded group he explained slowly, "I have a lot of… experience... in the tombs. Perhaps more then I would wish."

Malik smirked as he realized Ryou was referring to the Tomb Robber. "I know that."

The Weasley's exchanged glances, aware that they were missing some crucial bit of information, but mutually deciding not to pursue it. There was something in the other boys eyes that promised that they wouldn't like the answer. As they went deeper into the tomb, they knew nothing of where they were heading or even where they were.

"Where are we?" Bill asked suddenly uncomfortable in the flickering darkness and feeling of tangible darkness, as though the shadows watched them, "I mean what tomb is this?"

"Just a nobles tomb," Malik answered as he glanced over.

Ryou spoke up, finding the answer in the memories the spirit had left behind, "It was an advisor to the Pharaoh. It was rumored that he had a secret stash of gold hidden somewhere in his tomb, but it was never found."

Malik grinned evilly, "Never found?"

"Shut up!" Ryou snapped his attitude changing, "It was never found."

"For a reason?" Malik pressed.

"Shut up."

Ron roughly interrupted, "Wait, so there's _gold somewhere around here?"_ Thoughts of the wealth he could have if they found it swirled around in his head.

Malik sneered, "Probably but I wouldn't go looking for it. There are some pretty nasty curses and traps in these tombs, some I bet that even your fancy _Curse breakers_ cant avoid."

"Don't exaggerate," Bill started sticking up for his career, "Sure there are one or two curses we may not know but we don't miss many."

"Besides," Ron added, "Its just gold right?… A lot of people have looked for it…"

Malik glared darkly at the eleborate drawings that covered the wall in front of them. Eyes quickly glancing over the message, he said darkly, "You'd be surprised. Not many wish to bet their soul for the treasure." Frowning he looked in both directions, but didn't move.

Ron looked a little green at the seriousness in which Malik had delivered that statement. Ryou noticed that Malik look stumped.

"Why have we stopped?"

Sheepishly Malik raised his hand and scratched his head, "Well…" He started, "I'm not really sure which way to go, and it be dangerous to just wander the halls without the proper preparation."

The weasley siblings looked at each other in horror. "Are you saying that we're stuck here?" Ron yelled.

"Um-" Malik started to reply, but was cut off by Ron's panicked yelling.

"Are they ever going to find us?"

"Oh, shut up!" Malik snapped, "Ryou knows the way, we just have to wait for him to meet up with us again."

Bill and Ron looked around in surprise. Sure enough, the albino was nowhere in sight. Sometime in the chaos he had slipped off on his own, without anyone noticing. "Where'd he go?" Bill asked in confusion.

"Probely figured you'd want something for being stuck here. He's nice like that. Now me; well I'm sure I'll remember the way soon, Rashid will come and get me if I don't come back soon anyway." He suddenly turned to a wall, "Oh, hey Ryou… I knew it! You did know the way to the treasure!" Ryou slipped through a door in the wall the Weasley's were sure didn't exist before.

They didn't dwell on that though, because their attention was quickly caught by the two small golden statues he held in his hands, the Egyptian goddess Bast. "For luck." he shortly explained, "Now do you want to continue on ahead or leave?"

"Leave." the red haired siblings replied instantaneously, without thought.

Malik and Ryou both shrugged, Ryou walked over to one of the walls. Casually pushing Ron aside he pressed one of the bricks on the wall, ignoring the gasp of shock, to cover the sneaky tapping of the small knob on the floor. He may be helping the idiot siblings but he sure as hell wasn't going to share all his secrets.

The hidden door opened smoothly to the small dark tunnel that seemed endless. Malik was the first to enter, not bothering to see if the Weasley's were following, Ryou shrugged and motioned them through before entering after them.

As the they entered the tunnel, the wizards wished they hadn't as the feeling of darkness increased. "D-does… it feel evil to anyone else?" Ron stuttered fearfully. The Egyptian and albino looked at him.

"You feel that?" the keeper asked. Ron looked alarmed, if he and Bill blew their secret then… Silence filled the cavern as the Shadows seemed to shiver as Malik looked at Ryou.

"The shadows are stirring."

Not far away from the iteam holders the Lord Voldemort stood before the pyramid that held the promise of power beyond that of even Dumbledore, yet denied his entrance.

"This will be my power." he hissed, ignoring the feeling the pyramid was giving him.

TBC

**That's that. The next couple of chapters maybe on the short side as my life is so hectic now but in two weeks tops I'll have more time. **

**Edit 6/26/10**

**Don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer... I dont own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

CHAPTER THREE

He hissed in annoyance, the sound much like the reptile he physically resembled. The Dark Lord tried once again to open the doors, waving his wand around furiously, but once again the magic snapped back, as though repelled. The feeling was much like taking a wooden hammer to a concrete wall. The Dark Lord couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the apparently harmless door, the terrified Death Eaters kneeling behind him shifting nervously, taking care not to make a sound, lest they were next to face his wrath. They didn't understand why their Lord had brought them here, or why the door was so important to open. It was just miles and miles of sandy reaches and some old Muggle contraption that did not have a door.

"My lord," Lucius Malfoy spoke up, "Why don't we just apparate into the building?"

Voldemort turned to glare at the light blonde man for a moment, before his frigid voice slipped past his lips, whispering _crucio_.

Malfoy's agonized pain filled cry echoed in the air, bring a small smirk to the Dark lords usually expressionless face. Finally, it ended, silence reigning once more over the kneeling vassals, and their shapeless lord. For a moment, nothing but the sound of wind and sand was heard.

Voldemort glared another minute at his twitching servant, as he curled up in a fetal position to help lessen the pain. "Do not question me." He declared. "And to answer your question, no we cannot apparate into the vault. There is some sort of shield… Goyle! When do the specialists think they can get rid of it by?"

Goyle looked fearfully at his master, then down at the note in his hand. "T-they s-say it…it's…impossible."

Voldemort hissed again in irritation and considered for a moment torturing Goyle. However, he decided against it, because no matter how much pleasure it would give him, there were more important matters that called for his attention. Like opening the tomb

He took a deep breath, as deep as he could in the pathetic for he was in now, and channeled all his anger and aggression with his magic, and let loose the darkest spell that was in his repertoire at the pyramid. The dark spell shattered, though, against whatever power guarded the tomb. However, the spell had also done something else…

{_Who dares?} _a voice snarled, infinitely more intimidating than the so called dark lord.

Voldemort quickly pulled his vanishing threads of courage together to pompously answer, "It is I, Lord Voldemort, the most feared being in the Wizarding world."

The bodiless voice cackled madly, coldly, sending a torrent of icy fingers down the wizards spine, and rose the hair on the back of their necks. _{A coward like you is the most feared being in this world you speak of? Are you wizards a bunch of _mice_?}_

"Why you-!" Voldemort stuttered angrily, raising his wand. "_Avada Kedavera!"_

The flash of green light sped toward the pyramid, intent on wiping it away from existence. To the wizard's surprise, a black rippling wall blocked the spell, sending it into nothingness.

_{You've lost.} _the voice cackled madly, _{Now pay with your soul.}_

The Death Eaters trembled under the intense pressure that threatened to separate their souls from their bodies. A great force shook the sands, and the Pyramid that had withstood their many powerful attacks fell without a fight, and the pressure slowly faded away, and disappeared.

_{Until next time, mice.}_ the voice called mockingly, _{Next time we meet, I will steal your souls from your bodies, and you will meet with the Shadows!}_

Ryou cried out in pain, clutching his chest as a flash of gold streaked across the desert in search of its host. It collided with his chest with a hiss of burning skin.

"Ryou!" Malik exclaimed immediately, leaning down to make sure that he was alright. Coincidentally, the Weasly's view of the situation was cut off when he bent over his friend. The boys brown eyes opened slowly the chocolate brown slowly seeping away for rusty blood red. Malik quickly controlled his expression, hiding his shock from the unwanted strangers.

"_What are you doing Keeper?" _The spirit hissed in Japanese in a voice harsher voice then that of his lights.

"_I am keeping your secret hidden, Robber. Ryou came to Egypt to visit that bastard he calls Father. _Malik urgently gestured to the strangers, "_Be careful or those mortals will find out your secret"_

Bakura looked at the Tomb Keeper scornfully, "_And why should I care? If they become a bother I will just eliminate them and steal their souls." _Right now Bakura truly didn't care if those insignificant fools discovered his secret, not even the blasted Pharaoh could have damped the high he felt from being released.

"_Ryou will though, when he wakes up." _

Bakura frowned at the reminder of his other half. "_And again, why should I care if the boy approves of what I do?" _

Malik desperately searched his memory for a reason for the spirit to stand down. "_He might call the Pharaoh for help" _He blurted out on impulse, flinching at the dark cloud that surrounded the figure. "_Surely even you can play nice for a bit."_

Bakura growled slightly at the suggestion that he couldn't act as his host. "_Of course I can."_ He scoffed. "_I have acted as him for months before anyone even guessed that it wasn't Ryou. And Dueling the Pharaoh is what I call fun."_

"_But you'd lose at your level of power now."_

Again an almost animalistic growl exploded from the white boys chest shocking the viewers at the inhumaness it possessed.

This time Bakura didn't argue the point. Instead he pasted on his hosts gentle smile and brightly turned towards the wizards. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I am afraid I haven't a clue what came over me." He apologized to the wizards carefully hiding his disgust at the weaker species.

"We were leaving weren't we?" he asked leading them down dark twisting corridors.

Bill looked at the Professors son in concern. "Are you sure your fine.? Perhaps you should get checked by the medic when we get back."

Bakura scoffed, Some of his true arrogence shining through his words, "I assure you, I am fine. I have had worse then this little thing."

"But…" Ron started.

"He's fine." Malik cut in quickly seeing the Spirit losing patience with the strangers. "Ryou may look weak but he's not."

Bill looked as though he wanted to push the issue, but refrained from doing so. If the stubborn child insisted that he was fine there was nothing that he could do about it, but inform his father when they met up.

The group followed Ryou through the secret tunnel until they reached what Ron insisted was a dead end, despite the terrifying glare he received from Bakura, and the pitying chuckle bestowed upon him by Malik. The stupid red head was getting on the kill list of both the shadow masters and the Egyptians were hopeful that the idiot would trip one of the many lethal traps that resided in the cave and lose his soul.

_I'm leaving. _Bakura informed Malik before he abruptly shoved his host back to control their body. _I cant spend one more minute here or I will give reason for the Pharaoh to seal me. _

Ryou suddenly found himself in control of his body again and out of his soul room. Curiously he looked around as several facts lined up inside his mind.

1.) The ring was back.

2.) They were still in the tunnel.

He sighed as he looked to Malik for an explanation. Malik spared him a pitying glance

mummering that the spirit was unable to stand the youngest red-head in Japanese. .

Ryou blinked. If he hadn't liked Ron why hadn't he just stolen his soul?

Correctly guessing the Ryou;'s thought Malik smirked. He was immensely pleased with himself. "_I told him that you would call the Pharaoh."_

Barkua shifted uneasily in the ring as Ryou laughed quietly.

/I wasn't afraid of the Pharaoh!/ He protested the thought. /But still I was just released and…/ He struggled for a moment before he gave up. Why was he justifying himself anyway? He didn't answer to his host.

Ryou finally managed to stop laughing. "Did you really?" he asked in English as Malik nodded.

Smiling he turned to the wizards. "Sorry. I suppose you would like to know why we are standing in front of a wall?"

"Yah " Ron rudely answered. " I thought you said you knew where we were going."

Ryou quickly proved the difference between himself and the Yami when he just continued to smile at the stupid question.

"Don't jump ahead. As I was going to explain we only have to open the door."

The whitenette placed his pale hand on the wall for a moment before pushing in a rapid pattern to fast to memorize or see. The wall shifted sending dirt sprinkling down from the ceiling. The door opened swinging back, and revealing Professor Bakura standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing there?" He demanded glowering at his son.

Internally Bill smiled, Now he was sure the boy would be taken to see a medic. There was no way his father would ignore the dangers of the tombs, and even remotely believe that he was fine. "You could have damaged an important find. What were you thinking?" the Professor continued to rant at his son.

For his part Ryou silently listened to his father rant, not bothering to answer.

Malik burst into the conversation."I am a Tomb Keeper, do you believe I would ignore my duty? We are the ones who granted you permission to dig here!"

The Professor seemed as surprised at the young Tomb Keepers defense of his son, as Bill was of the professors attitude. "Of course not." He hurried to appease the keeper. "I know that you would have been fine in the tombs but my son…" He trailed off.

"Ryou knows the Tombs better then even I." Malik hissed. "If you don't believe me then ask my sister. Isis is quite fond of Ryou." He snorted. "She says he's quite trustworthy and responsible.. She insists that he is a good influence on me though I have no idea why she thinks that."

The Professor stared at the Tomb Keeper for a moment. "How does one from the Ishtar clan know my son anyway?"

Malik had to forcibly restrain himself from strangling the man in front of him. "I met him at the Battle City tournament." _The one that was all over the news? _He thought sarcastically.

The professor tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Did Ryou participate in that?" he asked.

Malik started to shake, but stopped when Ryou put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Father, it was when you went to Cairo? Remember? You were gone for a… couple months. I joined the tournament then."

Professor Bakura nodded his head, "So that's what you did." he looked lost in thought for a moment. "But why are you going to the tombs? I've told you not too."

Malik glared at the man. _Well, it wasn't exactly his choice. _

Ryou, however, just apologized. "I am sorry Father, I just though it would be interesting. I only did it in the ones you've already been in."

"Fine. Just don't do it again." The professor told his son, and then walked back towards the workers, calling instructions.

Bill stared after the man, amazed at the conversation between the man he respected and his son. He couldn't imagine a parent who wouldn't know what they're child was doing for months on end, even more a parent who didn't look into the potentially dangerous situations their child was getting it.

"Is this normal?" he asked Malik curiously.

Malik hissed. "Completely. Ryou doesn't argue with his father, he just says that it is because the man is so busy. I think his father just doesn't want to raise his son. I swear, that man is more obsessed with his research then the only family he has left. Isis says that Ryou should just give up on him, and report him for child abuse but Ryou doesn't think that he is being abused. He claims his father is just a little too busy."

Bill agreed with Malik. "So what does he do during the school year? If the Professor is always abroad for travel, then where does he go?"

The blonde Egyptian looked over at his friend, then at the Weasly. "Ryou goes back to his home in Japan. He lives alone."

Bill stared at the Egyptian shocked, he was positive he had heard him wrong. After all what kind of parent allowed their child to live alone in a different country then them? His mother was troubled that he lived alone, despite his age. With the troubling information in mind he looked at the white haired boy again, this time looking for signs of neglect.

There was none.

"What's going on here?" Ryou asked suddenly feeling uneasy in a way that had nothing to do with the ring.

Bill and Malik exchanged a look, then simultaneously said, "Nothing." They knew that to tell Ryou that they thought he was being abused would bring nothing but trouble.

Ryou stared at them for a moment longer, distrust evident in his face. "If you say so…" He said doubtfully.

Bill nodded, as Malik pasted an overly cheerful smile on his face. "Of course we do. Now, we need to talk about that Ring…"

Ryou agreed, and walked off with the Blonde Egyptian, leaving the older Weasly looking after the pair in confusion.

The Weasly's left a few days later, but Bill never forgot the Tomb-Keeper and the white-haired boy who had helped solve one of the biggest cases he had ever undertaken, and given the siblings a gift they would always be grateful for, but slightly suspicious about.

The gold figurine of Bast was the permanent reminder of their uneventful but memorable trip. And the natural mysteries they left behind.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their compartment with the dreary man in the tattered robes who Hermione guessed was their new DADA when two boys knocked on the sliding doors. One looked Egyptian while the other was British. However the British student stood out as well, even though he was in his home country; he had _white_ hair. That was not something one would see every day.

Harry and Hermione gaped while Ron gasped in recognition. "It's you guys! What are you doing here?"

The Egyptian looked over at Ron haughtily. "Oh look, Ryou. It's the prick from your dad's dig in that Tomb this summer. Remember them?"

The white haired boy, apparently named Ryou, looked over at Ron curiously. "The one I gave that statue to! Malik, can we please sit down? I don't feel well, and well, you know _him…_"

Malik looked over at his friend, then at the empty space in the compartment they were currently standing in front of. "Can we sit here? I wouldn't normally sit with strangers in a new country, but I don't think that Ryou would be able to keep standing. He's had… um… a rough couple of months."

"What could be so hard about sitting on your butt doing nothing?" Ron muttered, remembering that he hadn't had much to do on the dig.

"Shut up." Malik growled, "You have no idea what you are talking about. Ryou's probably had more to deal with then you could even think of facing. And now his father's missing-" The Egyptian suddenly slapped his own hand over his mouth to stop speaking, but the damage was done.

Ron looked at the white haired boy sympathetically. "Your Father's missing? Bloody hell mate, why didn't you say something? It must be hard." he moved over to make more room for the boys as the made to sit.

Ryou gave a pained smile. "It's not that unusual. And there are other things that are a problem, but I don't want to… never mind. I'll deal with it. I always do."

Harry stared at the boy. He couldn't help but feel a bit of a kinship with Ryou, although he had no idea why he felt that way. Something was drawing him to him, and he wondered what it was. He thought over what he heard, and felt bad for him. He had a pretty difficult life himself, but he had always relied on his friends when it got too hard. However, his impression of the other English boy was that he would fight it all alone if he had to, would rather not tell anyone about his suffering.

"Alone?" he questioned. It wouldn't hurt for him to know that they were waiting with a helping hand.

Ryou looked over at Harry, and once more gave that pained smile that made Harry want to help him. "Always. Or not so much…" he got lost in thought, a dazed look on his face.

"We can always help-" Harry started, but was cut of by Ron, as he vehemently objected.

"No, Harry. He's evil! He's a thief! He knew where the cursed treasure was! He could be working with You-Know-Who!"

Malik joined the argument, yelling to Ron, "He gave you the treasure because you threw a fit when we got lost!"

"But it was cursed treasure and he wasn't cursed!"

"Your brother breaks into cursed temples all the time. Is he evil?"

"He isn't a curse breaker!"

"But he is approved by my clan, unlike your wimpy cursed breakers who fumble through everything!"

"Don't insult my brother."

"Why? We have to release most of the curses before we let anyone into the tombs anyway."

"Liar. You just don't want to admit your friends a freak!"

"Ryou's not a freak! Well, sometimes he could be a little crazy, but he's not a freak."

Ron opened his mouth to further object, but Hermione ended the argument with the firm snap of her book as she closed it, and looked up from where she had been reading. "I don't know why Ron dislikes you, or whether we should trust you, but the train will start moving soon, so you need to sit down _now_. You can dislike each other all you want once we reach Hogwarts."

Malik and Ron glared at each other, but did take their seats. Ryou turned to where Hermione was sitting. "So what book are you reading?" he asked.

They had been on the train for a couple of hours, when the students in the compartment noticed the hair had taken a chill, and frost had covered the outside of the windows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh any familiar characters belong to their respective children, so no lawsuits for me.**

Sorry for the wait, School takes up way to much time. So here's the new chapter.

Important thing to know:

/…/ - Ryou to Bakura

/…/ - Bakura to Ryou

English

_Japanese/ thoughts. Look at the context to find out which. _

_**Arabic/ Egyptian. See above. Or just pay attention language shifts will be labeled. **_

CHAPTER FOUR

Everyone shivered feeling the cold; their faces went pale in the unreasonable fear that took hold of their minds.

"What's happening?" the quivering voice of Ron (A/N: I think it was him. If not deal. I don't feel like looking it up.) His voice was followed by the many others who also voiced the same questions. Ryou watched the boy's face lose its color swiftly gaining the same shade as his. His green eyes behind his thick broken glasses snapped shut as he fainted.

Ryou, however, didn't have to think about the development as he too soon felt the effects of the Unknown cold. _It was dark… a face flashed through his mind. The same as his with a slightly insane expression. In his hand was a cold metal dagger stained in blood. His upper arm burned as crimson liquid slowly seeped out of the torn flesh. No. No. NO. His mind begged. _

_/_Hikari/ Bakura's raspy rough voice intruded in his mind, startling the boy for a second at being addressed. /What are you doing? Pay attention!/

/What?/ Ryou asked confusedly glancing around, a movement in the corner caught his eye, /Oh./

Listening to the voice of the spirit, Ryou forced his mind to focus as he watched the door slowly creak open as the windows fogged with the chill. Shivering he stared wide-eyed as skeletal fingers grasped the edge of the door and slowly slide it open.

"Expecto Potronum." The man yelled a silver mist erupting from the stick chasing the creature away. Ryou gasped turning around in his seat to stare at Harry who had collapsed in his seat.

"Harry are you alright?" He asked leaning towards the boy not really expecting an answer. It looked like the boy was out cold, though still alive. Once he had assured himself that there was no one at risk he slid back into his seat as his body erupted in shivers.

Carefully he moved his weak body to the corner where he would be out of the way for when medical attention was brought to Harry. Malik was pale and unmoving, seemingly in a trance of some sort. The man who had cast the spell stood up and began to hand out chocolate to everyone.

"This will help with the effects." he explained smiling serenely.

Ryou quickly grasped the chocolate, and quickly took a bite ignoring the spirits screeching to check for poisons. He might have had trouble trusting people but it didn't mean Ryou had to think the same way, Ryou would give others the benefit of the doubt simply because he wouldn't be able to survive any other way.

He blinked in silent surprise as the soul sucking cold receded, replaced by warmth from the brown sweet. "Oh."

"It works." Malik added in surprise, ignoring the surprised looks that the wizards were giving them. Ryou didn't understand why though, it wasn't as if others weren't affected and even more the boy Harry fainted.

/He was a weakling Hikari. Even more pathetic then you./

/I am not that weak!/ Ryou protested, despite knowing that it would do little good.

"Ryou!" Malik called tapping his shoulder to get his attention, "We are leaving, come on."

Ryou glanced up at Malik distractedly as he was pulled out of his conversation inside his head to reality. "Already?" He asked in shock. He hadn't been paying much attention, so it wasn't hard to believe but the time had gone by so _fast_ inside his head. Amusedly he watched the blonde haired Egyptian leave without answering him. He laughed lightly, _that's so like him. _

"Coming, Malik."

Slowly Ryou followed Malik off the train and to the horseless carriages that all the older kids were heading to. Are we in the right place? Ryou questioned himself glancing around. They were with their age group but all the first years were not there, confused he glanced over at his friend whose attention was focused solely on the argument he was currently having with the red-head._ What is he doing?_ Ryou thought annoyed, why couldn't the blonde Egyptian ever pay attention to the things that should be taken care of? Such as figuring out where they should go.

"First years! Over here!" A coarse voice called obnoxiously. Ryou glanced around in search of the voice's owner. Blinking in surprise, he observed the large boned giant, calling the first years to him. He was wearing a scruffy coat covered in patches and stained with an unidentifiable substance, his bushy beard was wild and untamed, giving the man a slightly threatening atmosphere despite the kind smile he wore. Hesitantly the albino turned to his friend to gain his attention.

"Malik," Ryou sighed in frustration as the blonde ignored him to continue on with his argument, after pausing to debate the wicked idea which had popped into his head the albino grabbed his friend and dragged him to the giant.

"What?," Malik asked irritably as he glared, "Why did you drag me here Ryou?" Ryou stifled the urge he had to roll his eyes and replay with some type of sarcastic remark.

"We are suppose to be going with the first years remember Malik? And I dragged you away because you weren't paying attention." Maliks face twisted into a childish pout at the whittenete's reasonable reply muttering under his breath.

Quietly the two boys found a boat and climbed in, watching as all the children avoid it. _Are we really that scary?_ Ryou thought sadly, soon he was caught up in the depressing thoughts he didn't notice as they entered the large castle Malik glared at, and his Yami scoff at.

"What do you think is going to happen?" A high voice pulled Ryou out of depressing thoughts as a small hand pulled at his robe. In surprise he glanced down at the fearful face of the first year who was staring at him with wide trusting eyes. His innocence reminded him of his friends, and their belief in friendship.

"I don't know, but I don't think it will be dangerous." He comforted the child, and was rewarded with a blinding smile.

Soon enough the doors burst open to allow a tall woman to enter the small damp corridor they were waiting in. In her older years the woman's was wrinkled in age, that belied her strong posture and strict hairstyle. Her elegant green robes swirled around her as she pinned the children with a stern look, and announced that they were to wait out side of the hall until they were announced. That said she swept out , leaving the doors open so that the first years could enter.

"Bakura, Ryou." The women's voice called.

Taking a deep breath Ryou stepped into the long aisle and made his way to the stool and the hat ignoring the whispers that spread like wild fire at his arrival. He carefully placed the hat on his head, suppressing a gasp as he found himself shoved into his soul room. Confused he looked at the red and black walls and white floor looking for something out of place. He jumped as he saw an unfamiliar figure by the bookshelf reading through his memories.

"What are you doing?" Ryou demanded, secretly glad that he managed to stop the fear from leaking into his voice.

The figure glanced up in surprise at the interruption. :Ah. This is new. I have never been followed into a soul room before, what are you?:

"I am me." Ryou replied. "You are not welcome here, no leave!" and with that the hat was shoved out of Ryou's room and into Bakura's.

That hat glanced around uneasily at the new room it had been thrown into, shivering at the masses of shadows that shivered over the walls. It barely noticed the shadows move before a sharp silver knife was embedded in the wall next to its head.

"Get out of here! You inferior-" Bakura stuttered to a stop as he attempted to find a word that descried the rag that his host had shoved into his room.

:Now look here-: the Hat started indignantly only to be cut off as another knife struck closer to its head.

"Keep going." The spirit mocked, a smirk twisting his lips amplifying the cruel light within his eyes. "I would love to see if you bleed, red would a good color to paint the ceiling with, don't you think?"

The hat quickly left the two alone, practically running from their mind.

"Wait." Ryou called from his room. "We want to be in Gryffindor."

That hat hardly thought it over before screaming the name allowed, desperate to leave the mind of the albino.

/I guess that was a little harsh./ Ryou commented to Bakura as he felt the Hat flee their mind.

/ Don't be such a weakling Host./ Bakura sneered, /There is no reason to regret our actions, the hat was trespassing./

/I am not weak!/ Ryou protested, watching the hat scream Malik's house barely a foot from his head. / I don't think the hat liked us./

/ Who cares if a hat likes you or not, it's not like it real or anything. Besides, you are a part of me, therefore that _thing_ is below you. There is nothing for you to worry about./

/I am not a part of you!/ Ryou quickly protested the claim.

/Yes you are. Now pay attention! While you were lost in your own world we've been introduced to the entire school of wizards/

/What!/ Ryou quickly shifted his attention back to the real world, paying attention as an old, long bearded man stood up in the front of the room and began boom out in an outrageously loud voice the announcements for the new school year.

"To the new students, we are glad to have you here. For the ones returning, welcome back." the old mans voice echoed loudly in the silent hall. "There will be an important announcement at the end of dinner so pay attention. But for now enjoy."

**Finished finally. I am sorry for the wait, but I had to get back into the swing of school. I should be updating more regularly now, but I need ideas! I have totally forgotten where I was heading with this and I am stuck in writers block. **

**Reveiws are appreiciated. **

**Also does anyone want pairings in this story? If so let me know your prefrence ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from any published work. **_

_**For symbol review look at the previous chapter. **_

_Ryou took the chance after the headmaster stopped speaking to look at his housemates, who he hadn't really noticed while he was talking to the spirit. There was the Weaslys, who he recognized, as well as their friends who he had met on the train. He let out a relieved breath when he saw that Malik had been sorted in to the same house. He wasn't sure he could handle Ron on his own. Frankly, the boy seemed a little judgemental, and he already knew the spirit didn't like the boy._

_Putting the spirit with a boy he didn't like was NOT a good idea. Especially if said boy wanted to keep his soul._

_"What happened on the train?" that very red haired boy asked. "I mean, we all know why Harry reacted the way he did, but what about you?"_

_Obviously, he didn't think that there was anyone else who could have suffered._

_Ryou gave a slightly strained smile, as he said quietly, "I'd rather not talk about it."_

_The spirit laughed in his soul room. /Aww, little Ryou's afraid of what his friends will think if he tells them! I have no idea why you were sorted into the brave_ house of all things, you little weakling./ Ryou grimaced in distaste, as the Spirit taunted him, but tried to ignore it so he wouldn't appear suspicious.

"What's so bad you can't talk about it?" Ron asked cluelessly.

At this point, Hermione felt the need to step in. "_Honestly_, Ronald, not everyone has the emotional capacity of a spoon. (1). Maybe he just doesn't want to think about it. Not everyone has harmless fears."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Hermione's right Ron."

Ryou let out a thankful breath thinking that the worst was over.

Ron looked at his two friends incredulously. "Now your siding with _him?_ He's _evil! _You didn't see him in Egypt. He's bloody terrifying."

Malik growled, reminding the Trio that he was still there. "You_ asked_ for the treasure."

"But you said it was _cursed._ And Bill agreed."

"The gold Ryou gave you _wasn't _cursed. Didn't you have your _curse breaker_ brother check it?"

"Yes, but that doesn't explain how he knew where it was."

"I take him down to the tombs all the time. Sometimes he wanders off. No big deal. He can handle himself."

"His father didn't even know where it was, and he's the head achreologist."

"And I'm a tomb keeper. We don't share that information with everyone."

The two boys fell into a staring contest. Ryou felt the Spirit of the Ring laughing hilariously in his soul room. /Weakling, tell Malik that he doesn't need to stand up for me. I'll do it myself next time./

Ryou looked over at his Egyptian friend, and heard the Spirit growl menacingly at his hesitation. Shaking his head, he tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Malik, as much as I appreciate you standing up for me, he says that he'll do it next time."

To the surprise of the red-head, this caused Malik to stop the contest to whirl and look at the white haired boy. "That's not a good idea." he told him.

Ryou smiled somewhat absently. "There's nothing to be done about it. I wouldn't be able to stop him anyways."

Malik looked at him in worry. "You're okay, right? There's no need to call... Yuugi?"

He noticed the albino wince when he said their other friends name. "F-fine." he managed.

Malik was still doubtful. "If anything happens, I'm gonna call him. He's got enough magic to join us if he wanted. And... if that starts happening, Yuugi will come."

Ryou smiled. "I know. But... things have started to change. I don't think it will be necessary."

The other wasn't convinced but... "If you say so."

He'd just have to watch from the shadows.

Later, after Dumbledore's announcement about the Dementors patrolling the school and the new rules that were in place, they had headed up to their rooms. Ryou had immeadiately went to the bed that was assigned to him, before the spirit had dragged him to his soul room.

"He's suspicious of you, you fool. Didn't I tell you to act normal?" the spirit demanded.

Ryou winced in pain from the grip the spirit had on his shoulder. "Malik won't do anything. He already knows your back, and letting him know you've changed won't make him call for the Pharaoh." He quickly justified.

The spirit let out a growl, before releasing his host. "You're right. He's probably just going to watch. And he does already know. But he _threatened _me!"

Ryou held back a smile. Before he had been banished to the shadow realm by the Pharaoh, it hadn't been often he'd seen this friendlier side of the spirit.

"Do you want control during the times we don't have class?" He offered hesitantly. "As long as you don't banish anyone to the shadow realm, I'm sure I could explain most of it away... and you can get revenge on Malik. It just can't be life threatening or they will find out about you."

The spirit thought about it for a moment before nodding. "That is an excellent idea, Yandoushi. That Tomb Keeper will _pay_ for threatening me!"

Ryou felt his stomach drop at what the spirit planned, but made no protest, instead going over to the bed in the corner and going to sleep.

The next morning he was awakened by someone violently pulling the covers off his sleeping self, and letting the cold morning air do the job of waking him.

The Spirit of the Ring took over his body almost immeadiately. "Stupid Tomb Keep, let me sleep." Ryou laughed quietly inside at the childishness that his yami was displaying. /Malik just beat you to the prank again./ he told the tired Tomb Robber. /I'm going back to sleep before class. Don't forget to eat./

The Robber growled. /You call me evil./

The sound of Ryou's laughter echoed in Bakura's mind as he retreated quickly to his soulroom.

Bakura growled again as he forced himself to get up, and haphazardly tossed on the uniform. Still muttering he followed the Egyptian down to the Great Hall for breakfast. However, no one noticed that on the way out, he had slyly taken something that glinted gold from Malik's bed.

At breakfast, the Robber was once again disappointed that there wasn't any _real_ meat on the table. "What is this?" He asked in disgust, poking at one of the overcooked pieces of bacon.

Malik looked at the tomb robber in humor. "It's bacon."

Bakura growled, but the Egyptian only laughed. "And while you're speaking to me, why are you in charge of Ryou's body?"

The robber frowned. "Ryou offered. He'll let me have the body whenever he doesn't have class, and he'll willingly cover everything as long as I don't send anyone to the Shadow Realm or kill anyone."

Malik looked horrified. "That means I won't ever see him outside of class!"

Bakura bared his teeth in the semblance of a grin. "I'll give him control sometimes. After I'm satisfied."

The tomb keeper had a bad feeling this was the spirits twisted form of revenge.

**Heads up! During the next month updates may be slower because the competition at n a n o w r i m o . c o m, but I will try to pick it up during December. **

**REVIEW. Its not that hard, just a few moments of your time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything from published work. **

_The robber frowned. "Ryou offered. He'll let me have the body whenever he doesn't have class, and he'll willingly cover everything as long as I don't send anyone to the Shadow Realm or kill anyone."_

_Malik looked horrified. "That means I won't ever see him outside of class!"_

_Bakura bared his teeth in the semblance of a grin. "I'll give him control sometimes. After I'm satisfied."_

_The tomb keeper had a bad feeling this was the spirits twisted form of revenge._

It had been a busy couple of months for Ryou, not only had his father disappeared but the vengeful spirit which had plagued him for years again took up residence inside his body. Though Bakura did seem to be making an effort to control is violent fits around Ryou, it wasn't easy to forget years of conditioned responses. Bakura has just finished eating breakfast and gave control of the body to Ryou satisfied with the time he had spent tormenting the Egyptian.

"Hey Ryou," Harry greeted the white haired boy, pointedly ignoring his friends glare. He was sure that Ryou was harmless, a bit odd perhaps, but harmless.

"Hello Harry, Ron. Have you gotten your class schedule yet?" Ryou asked afraid that he had missed the teacher handing them out, after all while Bakura was making an effort he still wasn't use to school.

/Hey! I resent that. I had to suffer through the days you went didn't I?/

/But, you didn't pay attention to the work/

"No I don't think Professor McGonagall (Spelling?) has handed them out yet. She should be coming around soon though. Don't worry, if you miss it they still get it to you."

Ryou smiled happily, "Thank you. I wouldn't know what to do if I had missed it." He paused, carefully studying the two boys. " Have you seen Malik by any chance? He left to go to the owlry a couple of minutes ago; he should be back by now."

Ron snorted, "Yeah right, like I pay attention to what some psycho does. I would be glad if he-" The boys head was forcefully shoved downward, as a large book collided with his head.

"Honestly _Ronald." _Hermione admonished, " Don't be so insensitive! Your mother would be ashamed to hear you acting like this. Aren't the Ishtar's business acquaintances of your brother, what if you damaged that relation with your careless words?"

"Mione." The boy feebly protested, "Malik is our age, I doubt anything he could say would be taken seriously. Besides what could they do anyway, I am sure there are others who could do their job just as well.

"Oh believe me _Boy._ If I wanted to kick your brothers group out of Egypt all it would take was for me to snap my fingers. My family is well respected in the Egyptian community, and my clan owns the majority of the land that your brother works on. As the head of the Ishtar Clan, that land is mine, though my sister manages it for me."

The trio was silenced, shocked at the information which was devolved, however unwilling it might have been done. McGonagall found them that state when she handed out their schedules. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, and Ms. Granger are you all right?" she snapped concerned for her students well being.

Harry was the one to shake off the shock first, "We're fine Professor, just a little shocked."

The stern professor studied him for a minute, looking for signs that he had been lying about the shock. After all there were dementors loose, who knew if they would stay away from the children.

"Very well then. Mr. Bakura, Mr. Ishtar here are your schedules. Ask another student if you need any help."

"Ari- Thank you." Ryou bowed to the teacher before straightening to take the sheet, reading it over. "Malik, what is your first class?"

The blond Egyptian grinned, "Divination, you."

"Same." Ryou grimaced, "Now how do we get to the room." the white boy wondered, ignoring the fuming spirit that was standing next to him, and the panicking Egyptian across from him. " I know! We need to find a portrait to show us to the correct direction."

Malik nodded, "Lets ask that one!" He randomly pointed in the opposite direction and pulled a resisting Ryou along with him to ask. The portrait Malik had chosen was of a very thin knight astride a horse, the man in the painting wore a silver suite to protect him from the rage of enemies.

"Do you know where I could find the Divination room by any chance?" Malik demanded rudely.

"You Knave!" The painting screamed, " You pathetic fool, why don't you challenge me on equal ground.

**Way shorter then normal, but I have writers block and I need ideas. **

**Review or I will haunt you. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Ryou bowed to the teacher before straightening to take the sheet, reading it over. "Malik, what is your first class?"_

_The blond Egyptian grinned, "Divination, you."_

_"Same." Ryou grimaced, "Now how do we get to the room." the white boy wondered, ignoring the fuming spirit that was standing next to him, and the panicking Egyptian across from him. " I know! We need to find a portrait to show us to the correct direction."_

_Malik nodded, "Lets ask that one!" He randomly pointed in the opposite direction and pulled a resisting Ryou along with him to ask. The portrait Malik had chosen was of a very thin knight astride a horse, the man in the painting wore a silver suite to protect him from the rage of enemies._

_"Do you know where I could find the Divination room by any chance?" Malik demanded rudely._

_"You Knave!" The painting screamed, "You pathetic fool, why don't you challenge me on equal ground._

Chapter Seven

Malik stared at the painting, struck into silence as the painting ranted and raved like a lunatic at the two students. He laughed. He laughed until he was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach in pain as tears rolled down his face unheeded. "The… painting… is … challenging… us." He managed to gasp out.

"I am glad you find yourself so amused," Ryou smiled in amusement at his friends antics. "But it still doesn't help us find the divination room you realize."

Malik paused in his laughter to consider that statement. "Well then, let's just skip. I don't see the reason to go to school anyway; I've been doing fine with just Isis and Rashid."

Ryou stared at him. "Malik, you cant just skip school. It is very important to your future, even if you are just going to be taking over the protection of the tombs you may still learn things that you can use to improve your job. Besides I want to go to class."

"_How dare you ignore me! Face me you coward!" _The painting continued to rant, shaking its sword at them.

Ryou ignored him and moved to another painting to ask for directions. The next one was quite polite and glad to lend a hand by giving the proper directions.

Ryou and Malik rushed down the dark hallway racing towards the ladder suspended through the ceiling. "You go up first." Malik immediately demanded, smirking at the whitenette. When Ryou looked ready to refuse Malik taunted Bakura. "Don't tell me a _tomb robber_ is afraid of a little height."

With an invisible flash the spirit took over the body of his host. "Of course not, Tomb Keeper; I may not fear heights, but my weak little host does." The spirit sneered, his eyes gaining a cruel light. "But you must be scared of them, for you to go so far as to taunt me into going first." Without waiting for a reply the thief nimbly climbed up the ladder, leaving the seething Egyptian behind.

Choking from the intense smell of the incense, Bakura glanced around. It was one of the rare times he would be in control while entering the class. Ryou had never trusted him to make good impressions, even if the spirit had regained some of his sanity.

/Don't blame me./ Ryou defended himself. /You never made a good impression on me. How am I supposed to trust you to meet someone for the first time? One mistake and everything is ruined./

/Be quiet./

"Hello," A beaded shawl wearing woman stepped out of the fog filled class room. "Take your seats, take your seat." Her large bug like eyes peered out the thick lens at the spirit, the women raised her hand slowly letting it shake and wobble in the air. "You have the blessing of the inner eye child." She announced. The Spirits eye twitched. Who was this bat calling a child? He was an ancient tomb robber, the women herself was just a babe to him.

/Yami, / Ryou pleaded with his darkness. /She doesn't know that. You can't blame her for something that's not her fault in the first place. /

The spirit refused to answer; instead he just shoved Ryou back into control and went to his soul room to sulk at being called a child.

Ryou blinked as his he quickly became reacquainted with his body, and began to listen to the women's misty voice as she explained the purpose of the class. Despite the fact Ryou had stood up for her in front of his Yami, he was still plagued with the lingering thought that she was quite batty. He glanced over towards the table where the Golden Trio sat, and stared for a moment. Why was Hermione here? Earlier he was sure he had seen her heading in the opposite direction, so how was she here now? It was a mystery to solve at a later date. It wouldn't do for the trio to become even more suspicious of his actions, after all the Thief King was still very unstable.

"Here Ryou, look at my leaves." Malik shoved his cup under the albino's nose, interrupting his thoughts. "These pages tell you what the shapes you see mean," He explained quickly before, inevitably, surrendering to his hyper nature began to bounce in his seat. "Tell me what you see."

Ryou slowly took hold of the proffered cup, steadfastly ignoring another third year that had shattered his own cup. Carefully tipping it, he examined the inside. The narrow cup was tall enough that the round bottom was shaded by the tall walls of the cup, and the tea leaves were darkened to the point that it made them difficult to see. He sighed; it wasn't going to be as easy as it looked.

Tipping the cup another way he studied the figures in the leaves that were newly revealed.

"Interesting." The boy murmured to himself, obviously talking to himself. He stared at the blonde Egyptian across from him. "Your future is very interesting."

"What do you mean by interesting? Come on Ryou, do you think it's too much to ask for a normal future? I don't even have the Millennium Rod anymore."

Ryou smiled, "Malik, you know the shadows guard their keepers with the upmost care, it doesn't matter if you no longer hold an item. You have, therefore you fall under the shadows guidance. And if you would calm yourself I will tell you what I see."

Malik shrunk into himself, properly chastised at the albino's disapproving gaze that reminded him so much of his older sister. "Alright then."

Ryou closed his chocolate eyes for a moment composing himself for the pressure that fell upon him when he read the future. "I see an OCTOPUS – a warning. Raven = ill omen, warning. CLOUDS - gloom; sadness. DICE - destiny and change, go with the flow. EYE - a protective symbol; insight into a long standing problem. CLUB - situation calling for alert caution. Vulture = lay low and beware of enemies. SWORD - caution against sharp words or revealing personal information. SPIDER WEB - potent symbol of fate; beware of traps. BRIDGE - a life-changing event or person. Look for nearby symbols. WOLF - you will be challenged or betrayed by someone. YOKE - domination or control you should not allow. CUP - be patient, this is not a time to assert yourself. AXE - you have the power to overcome difficulties." Ryou paused and glanced at Malik. "This is what I see."

Malik stared at the other boy, the information swirling in his mind as he pieced together the meaning of the reading. It didn't look good for them. "Ryou, I don't think coming here got us away from the madness of our lives." He state seriously, calmly staring at his friend. Who, in comparison, was utterly horrified at such a severe _understatement. _

"You think? Malik, this world has been anything except normal from the first day we got here!" Ryou's voice rose to a squeak, without warning his voice deepened into a more gravelly tone. "Yes, Tomb Keeper, I had thought you intelligent enough to notice that." The spirit grinned from his hosts body, twisting lips in a mockery of a smile.

Malik shuddered, refusing to rise to the bait and smirked in return. Ryou blinked as the spirit left as suddenly as it had come, "What-"

"It's the Grimm!" The professor screeched suddenly, causing teacups to shatter at the awful sound. "My dear boy, what a _terrible _fate you have." She crooned to the boy.

"Isn't that Harry?" Ryou murmured staring at the scarred boy intently. He had a strange spirit. /Do you feel that Yami? Isn't his soul tainted? /

The darkness was silent for a moment, no doubt observing the odd soul. /I am surprised Hikari, that you would notice such a thing. It is true the boy's soul is tainted in such an interesting way, I would enjoy stealing the spirit for myself…/ The spirit trailed off.

/Oh. / Ryou mentally shrugged as he turned back to his friend. /If you do, try not to get me involved? It's hard enough that the wizards are already suspicious, we don't need any attention. Understand? /

The spirit didn't answer, though his acceptance was broadcasted over the bond. Groaning the host turned back to his friend. "What do we have next?"


	8. Chapter 8

_The darkness was silent for a moment, no doubt observing the odd soul. /I am surprised Hikari, that you would notice such a thing. It is true the boy's soul is tainted in such an interesting way, I would enjoy stealing the spirit for myself…/ The spirit trailed off._

_/Oh. / Ryou mentally shrugged as he turned back to his friend. /If you do, try not to get me involved? It's hard enough that the wizards are already suspicious, we don't need any attention. Understand? /_

_The spirit didn't answer, though his acceptance was broadcasted over the bond. Groaning the host turned back to his friend. "What do we have next?"_

**Chapter Eight**

Ryou hurried through the halls towards the Gryffindor dorm, despite the clarity of his future a looming darkness followed him. Shadows flickered on the walls creating hurried portraits of screaming souls, that quickly fled for cover in the light. /Let me take over./ Bakura demanded. /Those shadows interest me./

/Of course./ With permission the spirit quickly took control, heading toward the walls he reached out with his magic to touch the strange shadows…

Cursing he pulled his magic back, only to find the pathway blocked by the strange taint. _What?_ The spirit hissed quietly to himself, hiding the fear from his host. The strange taint was by no means more powerful then the shadows, in fact he could easily break through the block, the spirit was worried however about spreading the taint to the monsters. He shuddered just thinking about the damage a tainted God could do.

/Go tell the Pharoh to be weary of a taint in the shadows./ Bakura ordered. He hated giving his ancient enemy any information, but he was busy in the wizarding world and had no time to waste watching the taint. The Pharoh would be watchful and inquisitive about the origin. He would search for the cause on his own, hopefully finding all the dangers for Bakura without even knowing he was helping the thief at all.

Ryou was surprised at the request, but didn't think much on it. Why worry about something he was sure he didn't want to know about?

Besides Ryou had enough stress worrrying about his father. He still hadnt received any word about his where abouts, or even how the search was progressing. He hardly ever saw his father, but he still cared for him; he was the only family Ryou had left. The only one who still held a bit of trust for him.

His friends cared, they did. They just couldn't afford to freely trust him with the crazy tomb robber in his body, they did try to hide it but they were horrible liars.

The spirit sprinted up a staircase, turning in seemingly random directions until it came upon a picture of a fat lady chatting with another painting.

"Did you hear? Sirius Black has escaped Askaban that criminal, the horror the poor Potter Boy must be feeling, his parents betrayer running free like that." The Violet Lady screeched.

"Indeed. Sometimes I can almost not believe it. I remember that boy so clearly in his Hogwarts years too. James best friend he was. Those two miscreants would sneak out late weekly to pull some prank or another. It is almost unbelieveable that he would betray his best friend like that." The Lady soberly answered in a rare moment of seriousness.

Unbeknownst to them a vicious smile stretched earily across the mad face of the white haired spirit his scheming mind moving through various plans.

/Yami/ Ryou spoke up. /Don't get caught./

The spirit scoffed and was off to catch the dog he had seen on the grounds. It would be useful.

A huge Grimm paced beack aand forth across the floor of the haunted shack. How could he get into the castle, the wards protected it from outsiders. He would not be able to touch Pettigrew, the bastard.

In agitation the beast changed back into its form of a man and let out a gutteral scream. "What to do?"

"I have a way to get you into the castle." The harsh voice came from the shadows. "You can do your bussiness while I have my fun, and your face to do it with."

"No." The man growled I already have three murders I am innocent of blamed on me, I will not allow a fourth." The Figure laughed.

"There will be no deaths this a bit of fear."

Sirius studied the figure in the shadows skeptically. "How can I trust you when I cant see your face? It is hardly an ideal situation for me to give my face to a perfects stranger without knowing yours in return. I can not simply trust you."

The spirit gave a shrug, "As you wish." And stepped into the light. Sirius could only gape at the pale hair and skin that was such a contrast to the blood colored eyes that glowed with the inner knowledge of pain and suffering, and sparked the sadistic qualities to enjoy such sport.

"I accept." Sirius whispered. This was a bad idea.

The spirit nodded. "Before we leave would you wish to play a game?" He offered kindly.

Bakura stalked into the castle, quite pleased with himself. His had slipped into his robe pockets to check the placement of his knives, and other nessassary items, like the eye.

At the Portrait, he ducked into a nearby alcove, and grabbed the card he had sealed the mutts soul into, and the other card in which he had sealed the body.(1) The ring on his chest glowed as he released the dog and spirit from their prisions.

"What did you do?" Sirius demanded leaning against the wall to regain his fleeing strenght.

"I brought you into the castle." The spirit replied.

Sirius looked around in surprise, at lost for words. How? When?

"Now lets get to work…" The spirit cackeled.

"Ryou!" Malik called rushing to catch up with the white haired boy. "I have news!"

Ryou stopped to stare at his friend. "What kind of news? Did anything about my father come in?"

Malik flinched. "Nothing like that, but the Griffyndor common room was supposidly terrorrized today. They say it was Sirius Black."

'Ryou' raised an eyebrow at that. "Really and do you believe them?"

Malik opened his mouth to answer… then shut it with and audible snap. "It was you."

"Partly." Bakura admitted.

Malik groaned, "Why didn't you let me join. It would've been fun."

"You can join next time."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I just had huge writers block. I will attempt to update more frequently, though it may be sporadic in the next couple of months. I also want to replan and maybe revise this whole story, because I feel I lost the plot a tiny bit. **

**Thanks for the support. And please, **

**REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Malik flinched. "Nothing like that, but the Griffyndor common room was supposedly terrorized today. They say it was Sirius Black."_

_'Ryou' raised an eyebrow at that. "Really and do you believe them?"_

_Malik opened his mouth to answer… then shut it with an audible snap. "It was you."_

_"Partly." Bakura admitted._

_Malik groaned, "Why didn't you let me join. It would've been fun."_

_"You can join next time."_

Several weeks had passed since the Black Incident as the students had taken to calling in, and Ryou still hadn't heard from his father. It wasn't odd for the man to disappear for weeks at a time, but it was strange that not even his colleagues had heard from him. The taint that the spirit had noticed earlier that month was growing larger, and Yugi had no way of dealing with it. The world seemed as if it was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He wasn't a hero.

He wasn't Yugi.

"Hey Ryou!" Harry called, running up to the albino boy. "We have been looking all over for you! Did you hear, Sirius Black tried to break into the dorms." Harry babbled not looking for answer. Ryou supposed it was because he felt bad for him. Ron, he knew, didn't trust him but Harry seemed to trust him more.

"Yes, I heard it from Malik." Ryou answered, his voice calming the other boy. "Are you okay Harry? I heard that he went after Ron, is he okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we weren't in the room at the time, but he is a little shaken." He paused looking at the other boy for a long moment. "Are you okay? Have you heard from your father yet, I mean..." He trailed off looking a little flustered, as if he just realized how personal his question was.

In the back of his mind Ryou could hear the spirit laughing at the embarrassment of the other boy. He wished he had the courage to scold the other, but the spirit had been in such an excellent mood he couldn't risk changing that. "No." He answered Harry, putting the boy out of his misery. "But don't worry it isn't all that uncommon for him to disappear for long periods of time, I am sure that he'll show up when he's finished with what he's doing."

"Oh." Was all that Harry could say. "Well, I need to go see how Ron's doing. Hope you hear from him soon."

Ryou watched him as he walked away. "Stay safe." He whispered, if his feeling was right there was a much bigger storm coming and he wasn't sure if the trio could withstand it.

/It doesn't matter if they can't Hikari./ The spirit sneered. /It's not like they can stop it./

Ryou nodded. /Still, I don't want to see them hurt./

Harry entered the common room, irritated at the argument he had with the new painting, Sir- What-ever-his-name-is, about the validity of changing the passwords without telling anyone. Harry had remembered the password he had been given that morning, but the stupid knight had changed it later that day without letting the dorm know.

"You too, huh?" Ron asked, his face a sympathetic mask. "He got me too. At least he's temporary. I heard that the Headmaster is looking to get a new picture since all the ones in the castle, are afraid of Black coming back."

Harry gave a mental cheer; hopefully the replacement would be soon, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. "Ron, you met Ryou over the summer right?"

The redheads face darkened at the name, "Yeah, when we visited Bill. Why?"

"Was anything strange about him?" Harry asked, wincing as he thought about the white haired boy. He wanted to trust him, he was nice, and he was going through such a rough time. It felt like he was betraying his trust by asking, but Harry had to make sure. The boy was strange, and if someone was acting strange it always turned out to be something very bad. Take Quirrell for example, he was very strange and he ended up hosting Voldemort in his head.

The point was that he couldn't take the risk.

Ron nodded, his voice excited. "Finally you decide to listen to me!" Sarcasm was dripping from his voice. "I'm telling you he's freaky, I mean, it was like he _knew_ the tombs even more then the other guy. The one that Bill said lived there."

Harry blinked.

That didn't make sense.

"How would he know the tombs better then someone who lived there?" He blurted before he thought better of it. That was just what he needed, another reason for Ron to not trust the transfer. He didn't understand it, Ron seemed fine with Egyptian.

Ron almost bounced in excitement. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. He even gave me this weird statue. Bill wanted to keep it, but Mum said it would be rude not to keep it if he got it out of the tombs."

"Statue?"

"Yeah, it was this old statue that was in the tomb, Bill said it was of the Goddess Bast. Do you want to see it?" Ron asked, sitting up and staring at the scarred boy.

"Sure…" Harry answered. "It couldn't hurt could it. Besides maybe we could learn something from the statue."

"Or Hermione." Ron added, nodding. He began wrestling himself off the couch and making his way over to the boys dorms and digging through his cluttered trunk. Soon there was a small pile of cloths, old school books, and spare pieces of parchment littering the ground around him. "Got it!"

He carefully he drew out the statue, his fingers caressing the gold.

They did not notice the flash of gold.

**A/N: I am back. I know the chapter's short but these next few chapters are going to be... Editing the story never happened really so I need to get the plot back on track. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. I need someone who can help me catch my typo's, and grammatical errors that I make. Reviews are appreciated and will make me continue updating. **

**Have a great weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

_The boy was strange, and if someone was acting strange it always turned out to be something very bad. Take Quirrell for example, he was very strange and he ended up hosting Voldemort in his head._

_The point was that he couldn't take the risk. _

**Chapter Ten**

Ryou sighed, twisting his neck as the sparks of ancient magic whipped by. It wasn't something his was involved in, he thought, but one could never be too sure with the Tomb Robber, and the Tomb Keeper. They were their own brand of mischief.

/Yami, / He called, making sure that his voice was calm and respectful. /Were you the cause of the magic a moment ago? /

The spirit shifted, irritated at being bothered. /No. /

/Do you know who did? / Ryou asked, fighting back his temper. If he showed his anger then the spirit would be more inclined not to share what he knew, and Ryou needed that information. Unlike Malik or Bakura, Ryou cared about the people in the school; he didn't want them to be hurt from the different magic.

Wizards, Ryou found, were quite arrogant in how they approached the rest of the world. They only saw what they had and believe that was the only power out there. It caused their dismissal of the _muggles_ and made them absolutely clueless of how little power they had. Yet that wasn't their fault, well maybe a little, but Ryou still couldn't sit back and watch them destroy themselves just because they didn't know what they were doing.

/Why not? / Bakura sneered in his mind, /they would deserve it. It's not like they have done anything for us, why should we risk ourselves to interfere with them? /

Ryou paused. /How would we be risking ourselves? /

There was no answer.

_Well, _Ryou thought, _at least I know who it's not. _There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, warning him that he was forgetting something crucial. For the life of him though, he couldn't remember what.

/Don't worry about it. / The spirit advised.

Ryou mentally shrugged. He would remember in due time, he supposed, if it was as important as he thought he wouldn't be able to miss it.

Harry hadn't slept a wink that night. His dreams were haunted with golden eyes, and a powerful voice. Something wasn't pleased with him, but he wasn't sure what.

"Ron?" he yawned, stretching out in his bed, remembering the conversation the night before. With the appearance of the Egyptian-like dreams, he had more questions than ever about Ron's trip; he had awakened with the feeling that the trip somehow played a role in how weird Ryou was.

As much as Ryou was his friend, he couldn't ignore the strange occurrences around him. His mood shifts. The prediction. He couldn't risk it. He had to break the trust the other boy gave him.

_Meow. _Harry looked around, searching for the cat. It wasn't that odd for some of the student's cats to enter the dormitory, though none of the occupants themselves kept cats in there. Crookshanks was a common visitor, as was a pretty white cat. It was neither of them who had greeted Harry though.

Upon Ron's bed, where the red head should have been, there sat an ordinary ginger cat. Its legs sprawled across the covers as it stared at the scarred boy. Harry froze.

"Ron?" He asked again, his voice laden with trepidation. The cat meowed again, its paw whacking the comforter.

It couldn't be. It just wasn't _possible. _

Harry shrugged dismissing the alarming idea; Rob probably woke up early and went to eat breakfast. Though uncommon, it wasn't something that was unheard of.

He climbed out of his own bed, tossing on his clothes and gathering the books he needed for the morning classes, he didn't want the return to the dorm until later. Hermione would be at breakfast and he could ask her if she had seen Ron at all, as well as getting more information about Egypt. If anyone knew the dangers its artifacts could possess she would.

The trip down the stairs seemed to take longer than normal. Perhaps it was his inattention, or the odd circumstances of the year but forever reason he didn't notice the looming figure above him. Watching silently as he traveled, however it made no move to attack him.

Harry reached Breakfast, just in time to grab some of the few hot dishes left. That was the danger of coming later; sometimes you were stuck with things you didn't want. He began to eat as he scanned the Gryffindor table as he noted the absence of Hermione and Ron.

If they weren't there, Mione had probably dragged the redhead to the library.

"Hey Dean," Harry called, "have you seen Ron or Hermione today?" It was just a precaution, he assured himself. It wasn't needed.

The Muggleborn tilted his head as he thought. "Hermione was in here earlier, though I haven't seen Ron yet."

Harry grinned. "Perhaps he was banished to the library without breakfast, we do have a potions quiz today." The muggleborn grinned back, nodding.

Again Harry set off to track down his two missing friends, the nagging feeling returned still as unbelievable as its last appearance. He again refused to consider it content in the knowledge that it was impossible.

The walk to the library was short, and as usual when he entered the librarian glared at him. Harry wondered what she was doing in a school if she didn't want to share her precious books with the students. It didn't make much sense to him.

Hermione was easy to spot with her large mop of bushy hair. "Hermione, I had a few questions I needed to ask you..." he called.

Unnoticed by the wizards, the gold cat began to glow, a beaming pulse that caused the shadows to shudder and one albino trip. Snake-like tendrils slithered through the castle intent on its goal, invisible to the wizards. It clasped its targets in glee and _moved._


	11. Chapter 11

_Unnoticed by the wizards, the gold cat began to glow, a beaming pulse that caused the shadows to shudder and one albino to trip. Snake-like tendrils slithered through the castle intent on its goal, invisible to the wizards. It clasped its targets in glee and _moved.

Harry groaned, the bright piercing light that was attacking his eyes encouraging him to turn over and just sleep. There was a strange feeling of nausea that lingered in his mind with no reason, as far as he could tell. To his left he could hear another body shift, the light sigh that was emitted dismissing all of his suspicions. No one in the boy's dorm sounded like that.

Curiosity urged him to get up, overpowering the grip that sleep had over him. With very little resistance he pushed himself up to look at the sleeping body next to him.

He blinked in surprise.

It was only Hermione; with that curiosity satisfied the boy-who-lived turned his attention to other matters, such as the strange room he found himself in. Panic grew inside his chest as his eyes darted around the room in a frantic search to find something that was familiar. The panic eased slightly as his eyes fell on his old school robes that were laid on the floor at the foot of his bed.

He pushed at Hermione's shoulder, struggling to wake the girl so that they could figure out where they were and how they were transported away from the castle.

"Hermione." He called, sitting back on his heels and waiting for a response. The girl simply turned over and continued to sleep, quite oblivious to her strange surroundings.

"Hermione." He repeated, pushing her shoulder again. As the girl continued to sleep, a smirk spreading over the boy's face as he considered his options.

He leaned over the girl, placing his lips near her ears as he readied himself for his next move. "Hermione!" He bellowed in the girl's ear, leaping aside as she struck out blindly.

"What?" She questioned, pushing herself up to see what had awakened her. "Harry? What did you do that for?" Her voice

Harry grinned for a moment before becoming much more serious. "You weren't waking up." He answered. "Hermione, do you recognize where we are."

The girl blinked for the first time, glancing around to take in her surroundings, Harry watched as the blood fled her face leaving it a ghastly imitation of a ghost. Her mouth moved, forming words that she couldn't express.

"I guess that's a no?" He questioned, ignoring the dark look the girl sent in his direction. He pushed himself up and stretched for a moment contemplating what they should do next. His curiosity was growing with each passing moment; he was becoming less and less willing to fight it.

"Come on, 'Mione." he chastised, holding his hand out to help the girl up. "Let's go see if we can find anything to help us."

"Harry," Hermione began, her voice taking on a knowledgeable tone, "do you really think that is the best idea? We have no idea where we are, or even how we got here- we are not prepared for anything out there."

The boy hesitated. He knew that his friend had made some good points, but the curiosity was like an itch he couldn't scratch. Harry knew that unless he went exploring- even just a little- the itch would not go away. He couldn't fight it.

"Hermione, think about it." He tempted. "All that information you could learn, and we still need to find Ron."

The girls eyes darkened in guilt at their other friend's name, she hadn't noticed that he wasn't there. "Okay."

She conceded.

A few blocks away another boy was waking, though this boy was much quicker to grasp what had happened- and to know where he was.

Ryou pushed himself up on the sand, sitting underneath the blazing sun and smiled. He hadn't been to Egypt since the summer when his father disappeared. He had meant to go look for the man in the last tomb he was in, but life had caught up and Ryou had been invited to a magic school.

Now though, he would have the chance to look for his father.

"Thank you, Bastet." He murmured. In the back of his mind he could hear the spirit snort at the thought. Ryou ignored him, knowing that most of it was just steam the Thief needed to blow off to feel like he had some control. Besides the Thief was not on the best of terms with the Goddess Bastet- the spirit would not explain why, but Ryou suspected that perhaps the Thief had stolen from her once before.

/Ryou,/ The spirit interrupted his thoughts. /You still need to figure out where we are./

The albino boy blinked in surprise, before laying his hand on his head in annoyance. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about that!

He looked around in a careful perusal of his surroundings, trying to find landmarks or any clues to where he was. As looked across he saw the Pyramid of Khufu, and he sighed in relief. He knew where he was.

Gold flashed in the corner of the boy's eye, his head whipping to the side in such a speed it almost hurt his neck. "Malik." He greeted the Egyptian boy calmly; he had expected that they would have been dragged into Bastet's curse.

Malik glanced around him, searching for the three that he had expected to be with the other boy. "Where is the Trio?" He asked, his voice still mocking.

Ryou sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know, I haven't seen them." He paused. "If I had to guess, I would say that Bastet decided to separate them from us for a reason."

"And hopefully teach those brats a lesson." Malik murmured under his breath. Ryou missed the words, but a flash of crimson within the chocolate depths assured the Egyptian that the spirit didn't, and the lack of action said that he agreed.

"Let's go look for them." Ryou

**AN: Here's the next chapter. There should be another out quite soon. If you have extra time, my Nano novel has been posted on Fictionpress, it's called Daemons Inducunt. Thanks, and happy holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry wasn't sure how long he and Hermione had been wandering through the desert, but he did know that they needed to find water and shelter soon. While he was used to long, strenuous days spent underneath the sun, due to his loving aunt and uncle, he was feeling the heavy desert heat. The summers in Surrey could not compare to the power of the sun beating down here, wherever here was. Hermione had been lagging behind during the journey, and Harry had heard her stumble more than once. She wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Are you sure that Ron is here?" Hermione asked. Her question shadowed Harry's thought exactly; the suspicion had been growing as their search for Ron had been fruitless. He didn't want to imagine his friend being left out of the adventure but considering how their search was going, he might have been left at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed. "I don't know, Mione." He scrabbled around for the words to describe what he was feeling. "I just think that Ron was sent with us. I mean Voldemort knows that we stick together, so wouldn't he want to get rid of all of us?"

"Harry, there hasn't been much movement from him, aside from Sirius Black."

"But Black was working for Voldemort." Harry defended himself. It was unthinkable that Ron wouldn't be involved in this adventure; they were a team. Teams didn't leave team members behind.

Hermione sighed. "Maybe we should go back." Harry stared at her, his mouth hanging as if it had lost the ability to stay closed. "We need shelter. I know I won't last long if we stay out in the sun, not to mention the burns that we could get. Harry, I might not know where we are, but I do know that one should not wander aimlessly about a desert."

"But Ron…" Harry trailed off. Ron wouldn't want them to seriously hurt themselves looking for him. In the Chamber he had been the one to convince Harry that he needed to continue on to save Ginny; even after he had been blocked by the rocks. "I guess." He conceded.

Hermione gasped, Harry could only echo her as they stared at the building they had been moving away from. "I think I know where we are." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded. The pyramid certainly gave it away. "'Mione, how did we get to Egypt?"

"I don't know." Hermione paused. "Did you touch anything before we were transported? I didn't, but I read about something called a portkey. It's a type of magical transportation in which a wizard would touch a charmed object and would be transported to a destination chosen by the wizard, or witch, that charmed the object. According to the books I've read, it's often used for young wizards to get to places that may not be connected to floo network."

Harry shook his head. He didn't remember touching anything odd, he was pretty sure that he had only been chasing after Hermione to ask her a question about the potions quiz they were supposed to have. "I did trip before I blacked out though."

Hermione nodded. "I remember that as well. I suppose it doesn't matter exactly how we got here, just that we get back." She groaned. "The Professor's will probably notice that we are gone soon- just think about all the classes we are missing!" Harry agreed with her; considering the extra guard the Ministry had put on him it was unlikely that his absence would be missed.

Snape would definitely know he was missing; the slimy bat would be pushing Dumbledore to punish him for skipping class. "I don't think that is what we should be worrying about right now." He needed to get Hermione distracted so that she would agree to explore the pyramid. "Hermione, do you know what pyramid this is?" Knowledge, or the lack of it, was the way to distract the bookworm. It also suited Harry's plans perfectly- they would explore the temple and Harry could look for Ron.

An image of the red cat flashed across his mind briefly, but he shook it off and concentrated on the girls response.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted. "I don't believe it's one of the more popular ones, due to the lack of tourists and identifying images. I am sorry, I haven't studied Egyptian architecture as much as I may have liked."

Harry slumped his shoulders, making sure to emphasize the grunt that emerged from between his lips. "Oh," He sighed. "I thought that if anyone would know where we are it would be you." Hermione needed to feel guilty over the lack of knowledge or the more rational part of her would object to the idea of searching the pyramid. They needed to explore; if they did not, than how could they expect to learn anything?

The girl's mouth shaped an "oh" as she heard the defeat in his voice. "Maybe if we explored the chambers I could find out more? There could be artifacts that show what time period the pyramid is from?" She suggested.

Harry nodded. "Good idea ' Mione!" Harry grabbed her hand and started into the pyramid. Ron had told them about the dangers, but he was sure that they would be fine. He did survive the Chamber of Secrets, and although a lot of that had been luck, he was sure that his luck would hold. Guilt gnawed at him for deceiving Hermione, but he pushed it away rationalizing the deceit. How often could one explore a pyramid at their will?

Harry pulled out his wand as the halls began to grow darker, "_Lumos."_ He whispered.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked at the light. "What are you thinking? You know that we are not allowed to do magic outside of school." Harry rolled his eyes, grateful that the shadows hid the movement.

"Hermione," he started, "think about it. If we are going deeper into the pyramid we will need some light source. And I didn't bring a torch, did you?" Hermione shook her head, but stayed silent so Harry continued. "Also, we have been mysteriously transported to Egypt- if the ministry sees that we have used magic than they would know where to find us!" He smiled triumphant at his argument.

Hermione sighed, her hand moving to massage at her temples. "I suppose you have a point." She conceded. "But," She glared at him. "we should limit the amount we use, unless absolutely necessary."

Harry nodded earnestly "of course, 'Mione." He paused as a crash echoed through the hall that they were in, he looked at Hermione. "Wonder what that is?" She was already shaking her head, he could see, so he ran off without waiting- she would follow, he knew.

He skidded to a halt by a pile of rocks, "… Help." A voice weakly pleaded from beneath the pile. Harry began to throw the rocks off the buried body, Hermione also began to help as soon as she caught up. For a while they worked in concern silence as the man began to quiet as the rocks were lifted off him. Soon the mans frail figure appeared, showing prominent bones that spoke of starvation, and dark grey hair, the color of graphite that hung in clumped strands.

"Thank you." He mumbled, before panic flashed across his face, "wait, you're not one of them, are you?" His trembling hands lifted as though to fend off an impending attack, and he began to gasp as he heaved himself away.

"No!" Harry protested. "We haven't done anything to you." He glanced at Hermione, she was frowning in a way that caused his stomach to drop. "What is it 'Mione?"

"Well," she started, her voice hesitant. "I was wondering sir, who attacked you?" She knelt by the man and showed him her hands. "It wasn't us, we have just arrived."

The grey-haired man nodded as he began to mutter to himself. "They wouldn't have helped if they were one of them." He turned to the duo. "I was attacked an held prisoner by a group of people wearing long dark robes who called themselves Death Eaters. They would refer to me as a 'muggle'; I believe that it was mean as an insult although, I don't know what it means."

Harry shot a panicked look at Hermione. Voldemort was here! "It means a person who is not a wizard." Hermione said. Harry glanced at her in surprise; he had not expected her to choose to tell the man about magic. Usually she was such a stickler for the rules. "The Death Eaters are a group of wizards who wish to take over the magical world, and to, purify magic." She grimaced. "They wish for the total anhillation of anyone who is not pureblood or cannot use magic."

The man hummed. "Normally, I would've laughed at such an explanation, for I am a man of science, but it does make sense considering what I have seen them do."

Harry interrupted as a thought occurred to him, "Sir, what's your name and why did Voldemort kidnap you?"

The man glanced at him. "Well I am not sure why I was captured, but my name is Haru Bakura."

Ryou watched as Malik shook out his robe, dislodging the sand that had burrowed between the seams like ants burrowing between the cracks in the sidewalk. "Gah!" Malik shouted. "These wizard robes aren't suited for Egypt."

The white-haired boy grinned. "I'm sure the English wizards weren't thinking about dealing with sand when they designed these robes." Malik just snorted as he continued to shake the sand off his robes. "More importantly," Ryou continued, "we need to figure out where Baset sent the trio. As far as I know, only Ron has been to Egypt, and I wouldn't bet on him being able to recognize anything but the most obvious clues to where they were."

Malik nodded. "Well, first we need to get to that pyramid." He pointed to the structure that was appearing in the distance. "If the trio is anywhere near us, than that would be where they would head."

/Tell the Tomb Keeper that instead of taking, we should get moving./ Bakura hissed. Ryou nodded in response and dutifully repeated the message to Malik.

"He says that to me?" Malik muttered to himself, but nonetheless began to set off. "It's not like he's doing anything himself."

Ryou sighed. "If he was out, than I wouldn't be here." He reminded the Egyptian. Ryou was glad that the spirit had been allowing him his freedom during this adventure, it meant that he was trusted- or that the spirit didn't have an interest in what was happening. Perhaps it was selfish, but Ryou was thrilled that he was able to keep control for so long. His soul room had become comfortable, but he cherished the times that he was able to interact with the world, as limited as they may be.

"Sorry," Malik said, his eyes lowering in guilt.

/Whatever./ Bakura snorted by his place next to Ryou. /We are here anyway./

Ryou sighed as he stared up at the majestic pyramid. "Hopefully, the Trio is here." He said.

**AN: Alright, I am back. First of all I would like to thank avalongal316 for reviewing on the chapter, as short as it was. **

**Second, the story is winding to a close, and you wouldn't believe how hard this chapter was to write. One sentence at a time. Over and over and over. Right now I am a full time student taking 5 classes and I have two jobs so I don't have a ton of free time, but I am working on it. I am going to try to get the chapters out in something that resembles and organized manner. **

**Which brings me to my next point, would you all prefer faster smaller chapters, or longer more lengthy chapters? I'll keep a tally and plan on following the one with the most votes. **

**Finally, I think I am going to start posting updates and fanfiction sneak peaks on my blog, check it out if you have time. (I am just as bad on updating that as I am on this, but I AM GOING TO TURN OVER A NEW LEAF!) bri-desmondi- .-blogspot-.-com (take out the dashes and any extra spaces.) **

**Thank you for your time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Fourteen **

Haru Bakura watched as the boy and girl who had found him argued in the corner. He was a little offended that he was being pushed aside as though his input meant nothing to the situation- he was an adult, not a child. He might not fully understand the situation he found himself in, but surly he had some experience that could be used?

"We can't take him with us, Harry!" The girl was yelling. "It's too dangerous."

The boy, Harry, shook his head in denial. "We can't just leave him here, 'Mione. The Death Eaters might come back, and then what?" He left the question hanging, but Haru could hear what he really meant; he would be helpless against the dark figures who had kidnapped him.

The girl frowned. "Harry, I'm not going to leave you. Remember what happened first year? And last year? Every time you go off alone you get hurt."

"'Mione," The boy said. "Even if you did come with me, there is no guarantee that you'd be able to do anything. First year, there was nothing you could do to stop Voldemort. He would have hurt you, if you'd been there." Slowly, the boy reached out to set his hands on the girl's shoulders. "'Mione, last year wasn't your fault. The only reason we knew about the Basilisk was you."

The girl sighed and shook her head. From the grin on the boy's face it was obvious that he had won the argument.

"Mr. Bakura, Hermione is going to stay here with you while I go on head." Harry said.

"No," Haru argued, "I'm going to continue to look for an exit. If I remember correctly, the exit isn't that far from here."

"But, Sir, even if we did find the exit, we would be stuck in the middle of the Egyptian desert with no food, no water, no transportation. At least if we stay in the pyramid then there is some protection from the sun."

Haru shook his head. "My team was working on a different pyramid not far from here, when the… Death Eaters, did you call them? Came and kidnapped me. The rest of the team left the site soon after, but they should have left my supplies."

Harry turned to the girl and stared at her for a few seconds before he turned back to the archeologist. "You can go on alone, I need to stop Voldemort."

Haru wanted to groan. These children were the same age as his son; he couldn't, in good conscious, let them go off alone. He would never want someone to let his own child confront a dangerous madman alone, but Ryou was safe. "I'll go with you." He decided.

Harry gave him an odd look, "Mr. Bakura, do you have a son named Ryou?"

Haru stared blankly at the child for a moment. It wasn't his fault, really. He was still injured, starved, and confused- and certainly not expecting his son's name to fall from the lips of a total stranger. "Why?" He asked, all of his suspicions arriving at the forefront of his mind. The false sense of security slowly faded, and Haru remembered all the reasons why he shouldn't have trusted the two in front of him.

His thoughts must have been obvious on his face because the boy quickly back tracked. "Well… um… how do I say this?" He moaned turning to the girl who had a look of enlightenment on her face.

"Sir." Hermione started. "It's just that we go to school with a boy named Ryou Bakura, he has white hair and is about this high." Her slender hand gestured in the air just above her head.

Haru felt what strength he had drain from his body, "Ryou.."

His next words were cut off with a loud cackle from the darkness of the tunnel. "How sweet." The nasally voice cooed, "the Professor found some friends, but he's coming with us now."

Harry bounded to his feet, banishing his wand in front of him but to no avail. Quicker then he thought possible red lights leapt out of the darkness and struck his two friends. He blinked as he felt the spell hit.

* * * Back at Hogwarts* * *

Colin Creevy raced through the Gryffindor Common room. He had to find Harry Potter, he had overheard Snape, the git, complaining about how the world would be better off if Black succeeded in finding Harry. Well, those might not have been the exact words, but anyone would know that was what he really meant.

He gave shriek as he tripped over a tiny orange cat that was resting on the stairs. Not Hermione's monster but an average sized cat. Who glared at him.

Cats didn't glare. Before he had made the conscious decision, his hand came up and snapped a picture of the grumpy cat. His cousin loved cats, so he would send her the picture once it was developed.

At the bright flash the cat moved to jump away, and quick as a whip, the boys hands snatched the cat from the air.

"What a pretty kitty you are," he cooed. "Who do you belong to kitty?" His hands worked their way into the thick fur of the cats neck, searching for a thin strand that could be a collar. Malfoy had given his cat a thin chain to hold her tag. The search ended with nothing.

"Well," Colin decided aloud, "I'll just have to take you with me. I have to tell Harry something, yes Harry Potter, and then I'll bring you to the McGonagall." He nodded definitively.

In his arms the cat slumped.

* * * With Ryou, Bakura, and Malik * * *

Ryou sighed as they entered the tunnel. Beside him, Malik shuddered as he always did, and the spirit snorted in mirth. "What's the matter, Tomb Keeper, afraid of a little tunnel?" The spirit taunted through Ryou.

Malik grimaced, but replied nonetheless. "Whatever gave you that idea, Thief? Maybe you're the one whose nervous." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two, you always do this." Ryou hated the tiny whine that slipped into his voice as he reprimanded the two trouble makers. "We just need to find Harry and the others and then we can go back."

/Go back?/ The spirit questioned. /Why would you want to go back?/ Unknowingly, Malik echoed the spirits question.

"Come on," Ryou found himself defending the school. "It's not that bad. It's very interesting, and there's so many things that we didn't even know existed." Here he glanced at Malik, he knew the teen for all his bluster had a weakness for knowledge about cultures.

"Fine." The teen sighed. "I'll give it until the rest of the year."

"And you get to learn a magic that none of our friends know about." He baited the spirit and grinned as he felt the spirit's acceptance of the second bait. He got him.

/Fine./ The spirit mumbled. /I still have plans for the school anyway./

**A/N: Hey all. Still not dead. I've been busy, Fall semester didn't turn out as well as I hoped so… I've been making plans. Also, I've been distracted by family stuff, so yeah… R&R!  
Thanks to Dana Sto Helit, Morgan, and ****AxiosAinigma**** for reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry regained consciousness slowly, the first thing he was aware of was the tight bonds that encircled his wrists and arms. He wiggled to test the strength and found the bonds tightening around him. "Hello, Potter." A sibilant voice greeted him from the darkness. "I didn't expect you here, but I suppose it is better for my plans."

Harry snorted. "Didn't you bring us here?"

The dark figure who had captured them cackled. "No." Voldemort denied. "You came all by yourself. Tell me, are you so eager to die?"

Green eyes flashed. "You're lying. We already know that you ordered Black to kidnap us, probably another stupid plot to regain power." He watched as his comment hit home. "I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Tell me, Boy," The man laughed. "How are you going to stop me?" In the darkness red eyes glinted maliciously, "you are all tied up, and helpless against anything I do. I do admit, I find a sort of nostalgia at your presence, but I certainly did not order you brought to me. Black isn't even one of my servants."

"You lie!" Harry yelled. "I know about how he was spying for you, that he turned against my parents, following his _family._"

At this the figure in the corner cackled loudly. "Very amusing tale, Potter." Voldemort hissed, "and it would have been brilliant if I had chosen to go that route. However, my actual plan was a much more subtle one. No, Black was never my servant, Peter Pettigrew was quite quick to turn to my way of thinking."

Harry shook his head wildly. "No, Black was the Secret Keeper- everyone knew it! He was the one who killed Peter Pettigrew, only a finger…" Harry trailed off.

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, only a finger was found. Pettigrew had a very important trait that made him valuable for my plan. Do you know what an animagus is?"

Harry did, Snape had gone over it in class. Or well, almost did. Harry only remembered the lesson because of Hermione explaining everything to him and Ron during lunch, but he wasn't going to explain that to Voldemort.

The man hummed and continued on as if Harry had answered. "Peter was a rat, quite appropriate. He staged the entire thing so that Black was blamed, it was truly a brilliant plot."

It was obvious to the boy that the only reason that he was receiving the answers to his questions was because Voldemort thought to kill him afterwards. It was like what had happened in Second Year, in the Chamber, when Tom Riddle boasted about his previous killings. It was the only thing that convinced Harry that the other was telling the truth, there is no reason to lie to someone who is going to die.

"So why are you here?" He asked, changing the topic. It was a good question. From everything he had learned about Voldemort in the magic community, during the busiest years of his life he stayed mostly in Europe. There was never any mention of him going to Egypt, and given what he knew about goblins he doubted that they would want to share their interests.

Voldemort was silent for a long moment. Harry almost thought that he was not going to answer. "Did you know that the Egyptians had their own type of magic?" The voice hissed.

Harry shrugged, glancing at Hermione instinctively to see if she knew the answer. She was nodding her head as frantically as she could in her bonds. Really, he shouldn't have expected anything less- Hermione would always be focused on gaining knowledge, even from someone who was an enemy.

"The ancient Egyptians had a form of magic that was very powerful. I came across it when I was traveling the world looking for ways to regain my body. I finally was able to create this," here one of the cloaked servants moved forward bring with them a tiny bundle revealing a horribly misshapen creature. It looked like it could have been a child, but something had gone terribly wrong, and it held only the faintest of resemblance to anything human.

The creature nodded to Harry's grimace. "This is not what I wanted. So, I continued to travel the world until I eventually found a book on ancient Egypt. The book told a story of a great power hidden in the depths of pyramids, sealed away by an ancient pharaoh. Just imagine the power that would be at my fingertips if I gained such power? So many doors would be opened. So, I decided that I would find the power. Eventually, my search sent me here."

A frigid wind seemed to sweep through the room. Harry shivered as he considered what Voldemort could do with an ancient power that no one understood. It would be devastating. But it still didn't answer one important question…

"Why did you need him?" Harry jerked his head towards Haru; the man was still unconscious, as the physical harm done to his body had finally took effect. Harry felt a sliver of sympathy for the man, he remembered how difficult it was for him to accept the idea of magic and his introduction was much friendlier.

"Ah, yes." Voldemort said. "I was getting to him. Unfortunately, for the magic to be unsealed a certain bloodline needs to be used."

Harry gasped as the understanding hit him. Haru was the sacrifice.

"No!" He denied, watching as one of the cloaked figures moved from the shadows toward the bound man. Harry struggled fruitlessly against his bonds as he watched as the unconscious professor was dragged toward the middle of the room, away from his line of sight. Harry twisted, craning his neck to see where they were going.

In the center of the room there was a large ornate alter. The dark slate stone gave away its origins; it looked more like something that would be found in a Hogwarts classroom, then an Egyptian pyramid. Harry could just make out the thin decorative snakes that swirled their way up the legs of the table. It screamed of something a young Tom Riddle would have been interested in.

The Death Eater had used a levitation charm, not the wingardium leviosa charm he knew from school, but another one to lift the man onto the table. Harry squinted at the captive, looking for any sign that the man was aware of what was happening. He repressed his gasp as he noticed the right eye twitch.

Meanwhile, the Death Eater had moved away from the table-like altar to retrieve a bright gold knife. It glinted with a wicked light in the dim lighting. Slowly, the Death Eater raised the knife above their head, aiming at the heart. As the knife came down, Harry saw Haru open his eyes.

**A/N: Alright, another short chapter. I finally have a plan for the rest of the story that will tie all the loose ends together, so the chapters should be churned out pretty quickly. School starts in the next couple of days, but I don't think that it will hinder my updating schedule much. **

**Thanks to** **ultima-owner and Blitza for reviewing on the last chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and if you have a few seconds to spare, please leave a review telling me what you thought. **

**a aiming ermione was AA**


End file.
